


Mills, Regina Mills

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Spy Regina Mills, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Agent Regina Mills protect the daughter of Director Snow White, but what happens when she falls in love with her.





	Mills, Regina Mills

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, the prologue here serves as a proof of concept for this story. It's Once Upon a Time mixed with James Bond, something I've been wanting to see and do for a long time.

**Arendelle…**

**Frozen Fire Nightclub…**

A woman with dark hair, unimaginable beauty and wits beyond belief walked into the club wearing a white suit. She went to the bar, and the bartender asked “What will it be miss—”

“Mills, Regina Mills, and I’ll have a hard Apple Cider shaken not stirred,” she said.

“Coming right up,” The bartender replied, and she looked at Regina, obviously attracted to her.

The singer on stage Elsa was singing a cover of Not sorry by Demi Lovato. Regina received her drink and took a sip, it was just the way she liked it. She then noticed three men head upstairs and to the owners office. Regina finished her drink and discreetly followed them up. The door to the office closed, but thanks to studying the plans to the place a couple hours before coming here she knew that there was a storage closet right next to the room.

Thanks to the distractions of the lights and the music nobody noticed Regina slip into the storage room. She then took out her snake camera and put it into the vent leading directly to the owner’s office. Using her phone to view the conversation she saw the man in the middle hand over a case of money in exchange for the thumb drive the owner was holding. Regina went back down stairs and waited for the thugs to come back down. She had her exit out the back already scoped out. When they finally showed up, Regina bumped into the one in the middle and in one swift motion snatched the drive out of the man’s pocket without him even noticing.

“Excuse me, sorry” Regina said.

“No problem ma’am,” the thug said.

Regina made her way out to the parking lot, and to her 1980s Mercedes. She got in and started the engine driving back to her hotel. Regina then noticed that she was being tailed, so she put her car into high gear and made a sharp turn. The opposing car sped up to catch up to Regina, but she was a couple steps ahead as she had pressed a button and caltrops came out the back to flatten the other cars’ tires. She then turned into an alley, stopped, got out and waited with her Walther P99 pistol out, she placed a silencer on it to decrease the sound the gun makes when fired so she didn’t arouse suspicion.

A man came down the alley and didn’t notice Regina on his right, before her could turn she had the gun’s silencer pressed on his head, “Should’ve looked right first,” was all she said before pulling the trigger killing the man instantly. She didn’t need to worry about clean up since her boss Snow White had people everywhere, so the body would be taken care of. Regina returned to her car and continued driving to the hotel.

The hotel she stayed in was breathtaking and prestigious since her cover was that of a business woman looking to expand her company, she had to have the money to match. Thankfully the E.F.S.S (Enchanted Forest Secret Service) wired her over five million dollars, she also used some of her personal funds, thanks to her mother who was very wealthy and left Regina plenty when she passed away.

Regina returned to her room and found Elsa waiting for her wearing a beautiful blue and white lingerie.

“For me?” Regina asked.

“Yes as a matter of fact,” Elsa replied as she approached Regina and took off her suit jacket and the kissed intensely.

Hours later they were laying down in bed naked and breathing heavily. Elsa had marks on her back, Regina was very passionate in the bedroom. Most of her encounters with women have just been casual nothing more, her job doesn’t really leave much room for a meaningful relationship, though it hasn’t stopped her from wanting to have that type of relationship with someone, it just had to be with the right woman.

Elsa woke up to find Regina no longer there.

**(Okay at this point we would transition into an awesome opening credits sequence with song Sucker by the Jonas Brothers playing)**

**Koverstreet Presents, Lana Parrilla in Mills, Regina Mills.**

**[Action shots] Regina fighting a group of thugs mixing gunplay with hand-to-hand combat.**

**Regina Driving her Mercedes making a hard turn using magic to throw off her pursuers.**

**Regina setting up a Sniper rifle and looking into the scope and seeing the title:**

**Mills, Regina Mills**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
